1. Field
This disclosure relates to a blind boss mounting for an insulated RFID tag connection tank.
2. General Background
There is an ongoing balance between safety and weight with respect to pressurized fuel in motor vehicles traditional methods of reducing tank weight have included using plastic lined tanks wrapped in fibers within a binding matrix and having a fluid connection for fill/unfill FIG. 1 shows a traditional composite tank structure. Such composite pressure vessels “T” is constructed by wrapping reinforcing fibers in a binding matrix forming a wrapped region “W” over a plastic liner “L”. A polar boss “O” is connected to the liner and is partially in the wrappings. The boss has a fluid-connection “V” to the inside pressure chamber “I.V.”. Fiber materials are often formed of carbon fibers or other conductive materials.
These composite tanks weight less than metal tanks but are more susceptible to damage from cuts, gashes and the like. Tanks are also susceptible to stress related to weather, fill and unfill sequence. Such tanks should be inspected upon regular intervals. Such tanks are also expensive and susceptible to theft. Finally, such tanks have projected and actual life cycles depending on use, damage and the like.